Son
by akai ladycuteluck
Summary: Hiei and Kurama have a son. Can you gues who? AN: I'm not saying that one of them are gay okay. There's a full explanation inside. Please R&R. And please no flames as much as possible. Thank you! Oh and there might be a little OOC.


**_Authoress' Note: Before you flame me or anything, please don't misunderstand. I'm not saying that Hiei and/or Kurama are gays. Come on, I love Kurama too, so I don't have any intention in insulting or whatsoever things to Kurama. Though I don't love Hiei in the same way, I still don't have any intentions to insult him either. Just read throughout to understand. And don't take this fanfic seriously, okay? This is just for humor. But if you don't think it's funny, this is just for fun. But if you don't think its fun, just think of it as a fanfic, made by a fan. You can say this is a pointless one-shot fic. And like I said, it might be a little OOC. Let's just see if you can guess who their son is. :)

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, not even their son. But I do own the plot.**

_**POV of their son…**_

I am a son of two famous demons in the demon world, but I was born as a human. Both of them were male, making me have the same gender.  
My personality and my characteristics are the proof that I am their son.  
I have inherited my long hair from the famous fox-demon who is now a normal popular human in their school. But the color of my hair was affected by my other father who has black spiky hair with some white spikes. He's demon who had the courage to "install" the "jagan eye". My hair resulted to a long black hair with some shade of brown and gray (that you can't understand) that I always tie into a pony-tail. And I am sure my height had something to deal with my red-headed father, and not the other one.  
My cool and calm personality came from both of my fathers, but my tendency to insult some of my obviously idiotic friends clearly came from my dark father, Hiei. I sometimes disobey him, w/c leads him no choice but to punish me, however, I have always been defended by my other father, Kurama, whom I inherited my tendency to help other people at times.  
My intelligent father, who I never disobeyed, gave me his strategic mind, while the other one gave me his sword-fighting skills. That's why my weapon was more similar to him. I hold the sword of ice. That's why they call me the "man of ice".  
But, no matter how I treat them, I respect the both of them as my fathers and still receive love from them, in a strange way that I can never explain how.  
I guess this is the result if you combine my two fathers: a skillful, intelligent, but sometimes obnoxious male teenager that looks like a female. I am ---

**3rd POV**

"You're going to be late for the first day of school, if you won't stop pondering in your room all morning!" A voice was heard downstairs.

"Don't _you_ have school too, Kurama?"

"Our school starts _next_ week, Hiei."

"Hn…"

The boy went downstairs, and saw his parents standing at the entrance of the door, which is also the only exit.

"Bye dads." He waved good-bye and went out of the house.

"Kurama, there's something I've been wondering about…" Hiei stated while closing the door.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama answered as he sat down at the couch.

"How did we get him again?" Hiei joined him.

"Well, a mad scientist combined our DNA, combining our genes, and there he is."

"…?" Hiei cocked an eyebrow at him as he sips his coffee.

"I guess it was like a test-tube baby." After hearing this from Kurama, he almost choked because of the coffee.

"What the hell-?"

"It was just an experiment." Kurama then gave him a smile while he sips his coffee this time/.

"Well then, why is our son older than you?" Hiei pointed out.

"Hmm… didn't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"How we got him?"

"They gave it to _you_. Not me. I don't understand WHY I'm involved in this…"

"The person already gave him to us at that age. So maybe he was made to be born at that age already."

"Then why does he have blue eyes? Why not red or green?" Hiei asked again.

"Maybe he inherited it from his mother." This time, Hiei really choked. Then Kurama gave him some water to drink.

"Calm down, I was just joking."

"… This is weird…"

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes: You know… their son is already a "give away". It was obviously you-know-who. That's why I don't own him. Oh and please give me a review! Maybe I can improve it. If you're going to flame me, just please give me your e-mail and let's chat. :) Please review!**_


End file.
